Pique-nique en famille
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Loki et son épouse organisent un pique-nique...


**Titre** : Pique-nique en famille

**Fandom** : Mythologie nordique

**Rating** : PG

**Genres** : gen familial un peu crack

**Personnages** : Loki/Sigyn, Vali, Narfi, Fenrir, Jormungand, Hel, Sleipnir

**Nombre de mots** : 1412

**Commentaires** : écrit pour créerpouraider

* * *

L'aube teintait le ciel de nuances violacées, roses, jaunes et oranges. Ce mélange des couleurs formait une belle harmonie avec les nuages chargés hantant les cieux. Mais Thor ne les laisserait pas écarter, à moins qu'il voulut que Loki et sa famille vienne se plaindre à lui pour avoir gâché leur petite réunion.

Pour l'heure, Loki était allongé dans l'herbe sans faire de commentaire, lui qui avait pourtant la langue si bien pendue – quitte à parler tout seul. Derrière lui, il entendait Sigyn s'affairer afin de préparer le pique-nique. Le parfum des victuailles le poussa à se redresser.

Sa femme avait eu la bonne idée de confectionner des plats pour chaque enfant de Loki. Pour Jormungand, des souris en grande quantité enfermées dans une boîte – on pouvait les entendre couiner. Pour Hel, des fruits pourris, de la viande avariée et froide. Pour Fenrir, une belle pièce de viande encore chaude et suintante de sang – Loki se demanda où elle avait bien pu la trouver ; mais les secrets de son épouse était les siens, et le dieu fourbe avait pour philosophie de ne jamais se trahir. Même si ça arrivait parfois.

Pour les autres, il y avait du jarret de porc recouvert de miel, de petites cailles cuites à la broche dégoulinantes de sauce, des pommes de terre dorées et un succulent dessert dissimulée sous une cloche que Loki rêvait de découvrir.

Et bien sûr, à boire, et pas qu'un peu, ce que Loki appréciait, car moins buveur que Thor, il l'était tout de même assez. Et ses fils Vali et Narfi n'étaient pas en reste.

Pourtant, à la vue de tout ceci, il haussa un sourcil.

- Et pour Sleipnir ?

Sigyn laissa tomber un pichet d'eau qui rebondit dans l'herbe, déversant son contenu. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se plaqua la main sur la bouche.

- J'ai oublié ! Oh mes dieux !

- Bah, remarque, il a de quoi se nourrir ici, et en abondance, fit remarquer le dieu trompeur avec un sourire.

Sa femme secoua la tête ; il s'accroupit près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Ses doigts maigres saisirent une mèche de cheveux qu'il enroula sur son index pour la dérouler ensuite. Il recommença son manège plusieurs fois, joueur.

- Je suis sa mère, chuchota-t-il. Il saura me pardonner. Après tout, je l'ai porté et nourri pendant neuf mois, il peut bien me faire cadeau d'une journée où je ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Mais si le Père de toute chose apprend que nous avons manqué de respect à sa monture...

- Alors je lui rappellerais avec gentillesse que ce qu'il appelle monture est mon fils bien-aimé et que j'ai accepté de lui céder à condition qu'il s'en occupe mieux que je ne le ferais. La preuve en sera donc faite, répondit Loki en un clin d'œil.

Il baissa les yeux.

- Et personne n'oserait prétendre que j'ai été une mère à la hauteur, de toute façon...

Le sol se mit à trembler, interrompant leur petit tête à tête intime.

- Père, Mère...Jormungand vient d'arriver, annonça Vali en venant à leur rencontre.

Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort, chassant les nuages aux teintes rosées dans le ciel, et passant en sifflant dans les arbres, les faisant bruisser.

- Et Fenrir le suivait de près. Ils faisaient la course, ajouta Narfi essoufflé en apparaissant à ses côté, plié en deux par un point de côté.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent ; ils étaient tous deux beaux et bien faits, d'aspect humain et se ressemblaient beaucoup – il arrivait parfois que leurs parents les confondent. Loki n'avait malheureusement – ou heureusement ? – aucun projet pour eux, mais il les aimait bien malgré tout.

Narfi tira la langue et Vali ouvrit largement sa bouche avec ses doigts accrochés dans les coins pour une grimace des plus cocasses.

Loki rit ; oui, il les aimait vraiment bien.

- Bonjour Père, lança Fenrir en apparaissant.

Sa voix grondante envahit l'espace comme un coup de tonnerre. Loki se leva pour l'accueillir.

- Petite boule de poils !, s'exclama-t-il affectueusement. Mais comme tu as de grandes oreilles ! Comme tu as de grandes pattes ! Comme tu as de grandes...

- Dents, crût bon d'ajouter Vali sur un ton moqueur.

Fenrir lui montra les crocs, histoire de prouver ses dires, et l'adolescent devînt livide, reculant à petits pas prudents.

- Assez. Paix !, ordonna Sigyn avec une autorité qu'on n'attendrait pas d'une apparence si douce. Venez donc vous asseoir, les autres ne devraient plus tarder. J'ai amené de quoi manger...

- Vous zzz'êtes trop bonne pour nous, siffla Jormungand.

L'immense serpent s'était déjà installé, plus silencieux qu'une ombre malgré sa taille gigantesque.

- J'ai gagné, fit remarquer le loup géant en se posant sagement sur son séant.

- Crois-tu ?, susurra le reptile.

Fenrir lui renvoya un regard assassin.

- Comment vont mes petits-enfants ?, interrogea le dieu du chaos en se servant à boire.

- Hati et Sköll se portent à merveille, Père, se rengorgea l'immense canidé. Ils grandissent de jour en jour en taille et en puissance. Hati montre un talent certain pour les hurlements à la lune, tandis que Sköll se montre fort habile à la chasse. De plus, leurs pelages sont d'un noir à ravir, touffus et bien fournis ; une mâchoire terrifiante ; des yeux comme des éclairs au milieu d'une nuit sombre.

- Ces deux-là feront des ravages dans quelques années, le félicita Loki d'un air satisfait.

Sygin sourit discrètement au double sens en commençant de servir les convives.

- Pardon d'être en retard. J'ai eu un peu de mal à me libérer.

L'herbe se mourrait autour d'Hel tandis qu'elle approchait. Ses pieds nus touchaient à peine le sol que celui-ci se craquelait.

- Nous t'avons gardé zzzzune plasssse, déclara Jormungand en écartant un peu ses anneaux pour laisser apparaître un espace entre Fenrir et lui.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille s'assit en tailleur. Un voile gris tombait sur son visage, empêchant de voir son expression, cependant elle se tordait les mains.

Loki se pencha et écarta le voile suffisamment pour embrasser sa joue émaciée et sans vie. La brûlure en fut si vive que Hel sursauta ; puis le voile retomba.

- Ne reste plus que Sleipnir.

Et en parlant du loup – ou plutôt du cheval – le bruit de ses huit sabots se fit entendre.

Le dieu farceur s'éclaira. Tous savaient que Sleipnir était son favoris : le seul qu'il ne voyait presque jamais, celui qui lui manquait donc le plus. Et l'enfant qu'il avait chéri neuf mois durant, alors que son ventre s'arrondissait.

Les autres, Loki avait appris à les aimer à leur naissance. Mais Sleipnir, il l'avait aimé inconditionnellement dès qu'il l'avait senti bouger à l'intérieur de lui.

Certains, parmi ses enfants, comme Fenrir, se demandait pourquoi il avait offert Sleipnir à Odin s'il s'agissait de son préféré. Les plus sages devinaient : Loki, même avec de la bonne volonté, n'était pas un très bon père, ni un très bon mari. La famille s'en arrangeait et tous l'aimaient malgré tout, sachant reconnaître les qualités dans ses défauts ; néanmoins, ils avaient tous souffert, à des degrés divers, de ses inconséquences.

S'il y avait une personne pour qui Loki s'était véritablement sacrifié pour lui offrir une vie meilleure, c'était Sleipnir. C'était la dernière fois qu'il s'était laissé infliger une telle blessure ; ses autres enfants n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

Il n'aurait pas été une bonne mère. Comme il était un mauvais père, un mauvais mari, et un mauvais dieu.

La monture divine ne s'excusa pas de son retard, parce que malgré qu'il ait reçu les meilleurs soins, on ne lui avait jamais appris la politesse ; personne ne s'en formalisa outre mesure, car d'eux tous, il n'était pas le plus impoli. Il salua gaiement l'assemblée en donnant une lichette à Sigyn – il n'en fit pas aux autres, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

Mais Sigyn, elle, le prit dans ses bras à l'encolure.

- Bienvenu !, s'exclama-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas, hélas, de quoi t'offrir un repas digne de ce nom, mais sache que nos cœur sont emplis de la joie de te revoir, Sleipnir.

Elle parlait au nom de Loki, et celui-ci lui en fut gré, car il détestait montrer trop d'affection en public. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de poser sur Sleipnir un regard bienveillant qui ne trompa personne.

Enfin, le pique-nique put commencer.


End file.
